faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Barely Breathing
Barely Breathing 'by ''Duncan Sheik is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four, sung by Blaine and Finn. To start off with the episode, Blaine walks down the McKinley hallways after Kurt tells Blaine he's too busy to take anymore calls. Blaine, upset and infuriated, walks to the auditorium and begins singing. Before the song starts, Rachel tells Finn to go to her NYADA classes with her, to which he does. He, too, watches Rachel and sings. The scenes intercut as Blaine sings near a chair on the stage, turning around to see Kurt, an imagination from his mind, while Finn watches Rachel dance and learn at NYADA. Towards the end of the song, we see Blaine messaging someone on Facebook named Eli C. The messages implies that he is going to cheat on Kurt. Meanwhile, Finn sits in a NYADA classroom, thinking. Lyrics '''Blaine: I know what you’re doing, I see it all too clear I only taste the saline When I kiss away your tears Finn: You really had me going, Wishing on a star But the black holes that surround you Are heavier by far Blaine: I believed in your confusion, You were so completely torn It must have been that yesterday Was the day that I was born Finn: There’s not much to examine, There’s nothing left to hide You really can’t be serious If you have to ask me why Finn and Blaine: I say good-bye... ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, It's worth the price The price that I would pay Finn (with Blaine): Everyone keeps asking, (what’s it all about?) I used to be so certain (and I can’t figure out) Blaine (with Finn): What is this attraction? (I only feel the pain) There’s nothing left to reason and only you to blame Finn and Blaine: Will it ever change?.. ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, It's worth the price The price that I would pay But I’m thinking it over (Blaine: anyway) I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah... (Finn: Oooh) I’ve come to find I may never know Finn: Your changing mind Blaine Is it friend or foe? Finn and Blaine: I rise above Or sink below Finn: Every time Blaine You come and go Finn and Blaine: Please don’t come and go Oooh ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, Worth the price The price that I would pay But I’m thinking it over (Blaine: anyway) I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah... Finn: (Oooh) I don't know what you doing Finn and Blaine: I see it all too clear Videos Navigational Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs in season four Category:Songs sung in season four